ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Fire Emblem (anime)
is a two episode Japanese original video animation directed by Shin Misawa and produced by KSS and Studio Fantasia. Released in 1996, it is based on ''Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, the third game in Nintendo's Fire Emblem strategy game series, which in turn included a remake of Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Ken, the first game in the series. The English language adaptation of Fire Emblem is licensed by ADV Films. Synopsis Episode 1 The first episode focuses on Marth and the knights in his service. The opening scene is a flashback of a time when he, his sister Elice, and their guard Jeigan were attempting to escape capture from enemy forces following the death of his father at the hands of the evil priest Garnef. Elice cast a teleportation spell on Marth and Jeigan, allowing them to escape, but she was left behind and her fate is unknown. The time shifts back to the present where Marth is spending an afternoon with his friend Princess Sheeda. She invites him to stay for dinner, but he has second thoughts after hearing nobles complain of his family's failure in battle. Later on, Sheeda comes to Marth begging for his help, as her city is under attack by pirates. Against Jeigan's advice (but with his support), Marth and his knights arm themselves, enter the city, and defeat the pirates. Following this victory, Marth decides to rejoin the war effort, leaving on a ship with his soldiers, and is soon joined by Sheeda. Episode 2 The second episode focuses on the deadly mercenary Navarre. The episode begins with him surrounded by attackers, but he easily defeats them all, which catches the attention of a bandit leader. He offers Navarre a job, which is initially refused. However, Navarre changes his mind once he sees that the bandits have abducted a priestess named Rena. Meanwhile, Marth's group has arrived in a nearby village, and hearing about Rena's abduction, agrees to rescue her. Navarre's nightmares give a brief insight into his past, but he spends most of his time observing the functions of the bandit lair. He notices that one named Julian has been secretly delivering food to Rena. When the two try to escape, they are ambushed by guards. Navarre approaches, and although he appears intent on killing Julian, he instead kills the guards, and then leaves. Julian is later seen wounded, and encounters Marth, begging him to rescue Rena. While Julian's betrayal seems to be known, Navarre's isn't, and he remains with the bandits. Once Marth's forces attack, the lair erupts into chaos, and Rena is once again saved by Navarre. She asks why he kills so casually, and he claims that even God can't forgive his sins. While leaving the lair, Navarre encounters Oguma, one of Sheeda's mercenaries. The two engage in combat, and seem equally matched, but Sheeda steps in and stops the fight. She tries to reason with Navarre, who believes that no fighting can be honorable. Sheeda tells him that it can be if his cause is just, and Navarre replies that he wants to see the just cause for which she fights, joining their group. References External links * Category:1996 anime OVAs Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Fire Emblem Category:Animated series based on video games Category:ADV Films